(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to automated shoe laces and, more particularly, to a device for automatically tying and untying shoe laces.
(2) Description of Related Art
Learning how to tie shoe laces has been a rite of passage for small children who often struggle to manipulate the laces. Similarly, disabled and elderly individuals who lose digit dexterity often have problems manipulating the thin laces.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a device for automatically tying and untying shoe laces.